


Break Time

by schakerin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Consent, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, back alley blowjobs, based on an incredible comic by endy ochentiocho on twitter, not my OC, sorry I went feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schakerin/pseuds/schakerin
Summary: Raih'a meets Raha during his break.Based on Endy's feral friday comic from yesterday
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> Raih'a Bajihri and the short comic this was based on belong to @ochentiocho on twitter! Find it [here!](https://twitter.com/ochentiocho/status/1251282983845351427?s=20)

Raih’a absently kicked at a pebble in the alley behind his favorite coffee shop and checked his phone for the time. 7:43.

When the weather was nice, he liked to meet his boyfriend out back during his breaks in the evening. He grinned thinking about how Raha always came outside looking a little rushed, as if he had finished up his tasks as fast as he could to go meet with him.

Then, as if summoned by his thoughts, Raha came out the door, slightly out of breath, still in his apron, and beamed at Raih’a. He felt a flutter in his stomach (how could Raha  _ still _ do that to him?) and smiled back just as warmly.

“Sorry, did you wait long? Things just got a little busy there all of a sudden,” Raha said as Raih’a approached and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Not at all, not at all.” He leaned against the wall and Raha followed suit. “How’s work?”

Raha started talking about his day, about the gossip he’d heard from some of his regulars, but Raih’a was only half-listening, more interested in the sound of his voice. The way it pitched up and down when he spoke enthusiastically, and the way he’d put on voices when he was quoting someone were often just as interesting as what he was actually saying. Oh, and the way his ears moved in tandem with his hands, and the way his tail swished absently as if it had a mind of its own…. It was, in a word, absolutely adorable.

As Raha was wrapping up his story, Raih’a turned to face him and reached out to cup his cheeks.

Raha pouted. “Raih’a were you even listening?”

Raih’a smoothed his hands down his neck to his collarbones. “Of course. You were just saying how an old woman came in with her dog, and when you told her she couldn’t bring them in, she complained that it was her seeing eye dog, then ordered off the overhead menu.” He softly kissed the corner of his jaw. Raha shivered.

“A-ah, yeah, okay, you were listening,” he said. Raih’a left a trail of featherlight kisses down his neck, and Raha giggled before he could stop himself. Raih’a grinned and drew his hands down Raha’s chest, to his back, and then to his backside. “Raih’a, w-what are you doing…?”

“Hmm?” He hummed as he dragged his fangs along the other man’s collar, careful not to leave any marks. “Just some stress relief.”

“I have to get back to work soon,” he said, gasping as Raih’a shifted a knee between his legs. 

“I’ll be quick.” Raih’a pulled back and looked into his love’s mismatched eyes, silently asking permission. Raha knew he would back off if he asked, but…. Everyone went on breaks at a different time, 30 minutes apart, and there weren’t any cameras in back of the shop. And he  _ was _ already half-hard. He nodded, and Raih’a kissed both of his cheeks before dropping to his knees before him.

Raih’a eagerly burrowed beneath the coffee shop apron, nudged Raha’s legs so he would widen his stance slightly, then unbuttoned his pants. He heard a gasp above him as he grabbed the back of the other man’s legs and mouthed at his growing hardness over his undergarments, and couldn’t stifle a chuckle.

“Hey, you said you would be quick, don’t tease m--” he was cut off when Raih’a pulled him free and pumped him once, then twice to bring him to full hardness. He slapped a hand over his mouth to silence the moan he knew he would struggle to contain.

His boyfriend grinned to himself and licked a firm stripe down the underside of his shaft. He circled the head with his thumb to smear the pre-cum in the way he knew Raha loved and was rewarded with a soft whine from above. He still had one hand still grasping the back of his thigh to keep the other man grounded, and the other grasping his base firmly. 

Raih’a swirled his tongue around the head of his lover’s cock before taking just the tip in his mouth, then pulling back off. He went back again, an inch further. And again. He felt a gentle hand tapping his head in a gesture he knew meant  _ stop teasing _ , but he could also tell by the barely restrained pants and whines that Raha was  _ loving it _ .

But he granted Raha mercy and took him fully into his mouth, as far as he was able. He felt the hand on his head clench on the apron, then move to the wall when it found it couldn’t tangle itself in his hair. He could hear his tail swishing against the brick wall they were leaned against. Raih’a started to lick and suck in earnest, and couldn’t stop himself from humming lowly as he felt his partner struggle to remain still. He moved his hand from Raha’s thigh to press firmly against his hip, holding him in place. His other hand worked on what he couldn’t reach with his mouth.

As Raha’s panting grew more erratic, Raih’a picked up his pace, bobbing his head beneath the apron, occasionally popping off to lick and swirl his tongue over Raha’s head while he caught his breath. He knew he was close when his partner whined his name, so he slowly drew down his length with just the slightest bit of fang to finish him off. He came hard with a groan, and Raih’a tried his hardest to drink down his seed to keep his clothes clean, but a couple surprise spurts landed on his face.

Raih’a emerged from beneath his apron and made sure his boyfriend was looking when he licked some of the cum from his lips. He grinned wildly as Raha’s already flushed face grew even redder.

“...Sure was pent up, huh, Raha?” he chuckled as he tucked his partner back into his pants.

Raha covered his face. “D-don’t tease me, Raih’a!” 

Raih’a stood again and reached up to wipe the last bit of cum off his face, but his boyfriend beat him to it, wiping it off with his thumb, then wiping his thumb off on the underside of his apron. He leaned up to kiss the taller man briefly before checking his phone for the time. Raha sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow.

“I should be getting back inside….” he said with a half-smile.

“Yeah…. I’ll see you later, my Raha,” Raih’a replied, giving him one last kiss before his partner turned and left back inside. Only when the door had shut completely did Raih’a turn to leave. He heard his phone ping with an incoming message, and opened it to see a text from Raha that just said, “Thanks <3”. He grinned to himself all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only decent thing I've written in 30 years.... bless you Endy


End file.
